Electric power networks, such as power grids or other power distribution systems, are used to deliver power from power sources (e.g., power stations and other electrical providers) through a network of switches, transformers, and other delivery infrastructure to load devices located in dwellings and other buildings or geographic areas. Power grid models or other power network models are computer representations of real power grids. Power grid models or other power network models are used in one or more of Advanced Grid Analytics software, power systems simulation and planning software, and in Distribution Management System (“DMS”) or Energy Management System (“EMS”) applications used by utility operations centers.
Various types of data can be used to generate power network models. Examples of this data include geographic information system (“GIS”) layout data, connectivity data, and device information data. The data involved in different aspects of power network models are typically managed using human input. Thus, the data used to generate power network models is prone to errors, inconsistencies, and incompleteness.